Yuzu's death
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuzu dies of birth and Yuya is miserable. The only family he has is his daughter, will he ever recover from that trauma?
1. Chapter 1

Yuzu's death

Ch.1

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Fanfic

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is an angst Fanfic about Yuya sour over the loss of his wife, Yuzu. I do not own Yu- gi –oh! Arc V. **

Yuya walked to the You Show You Duel School that Yuzu's family owned. He wanted to see how Yuzu was feeling. He knocked on her door and her father appeared. "You're here Yuya!" He happily exclaimed. "Hey Shuzo, how's Yuzu?" He asked.

"Yuzu is wonderful. She has been energetic with the baby in herself." Shuzo eagerly replied. "All day, she was up preparing the nursery and doing household chores. I have never seen her that happy!" He told Yuya.

"Does she still have her fever?" Yuya worriedly asked. Shuzo stopped and looked at him. "I don't think so, she was coughing a couple of times today, but she seems so much better than she was last week." He answered.

Yuya gulped, "May I see Yuzu?" He squeaked. Shuzo nodded and let Yuya in. Yuya walked up the stairs and saw Yuzu working.

When Yuzu saw Yuya, her eyes widened. "Yuya!" She exclaimed and ran up to hug him.

"Oooff…" Yuya moaned as she hugged him tightly. He could feel her baby bump against his tummy. Yuzu stopped hugging him and looked at Yuya in the eyes. "I'm so glad you came!" She told him.

"I came here to check up on you." Yuya told her. The pink haired girl then coughed. "Are you still sick?" he asked her. Yuzu nodded, "Just a little bit. I feel so much better than yesterday though." she coughed.

Yuya smiled. "Good, I am relieved." He sighed. Yuzu giggled and gave her lover a quick kiss on the cheek. "Baka." She giggled. The green haired man then looked at Yuzu's belly. "How's our baby girl?" He asked.

"She's fine." Yuzu replied, rubbing her belly softly. Yuya then bent down and kissed her belly lightly. "I can't wait to see our baby girl." Yuzu happily sighed.

Yuya chuckled lightly, "Why don't you rest?" He suggested to her. The pink haired girl nodded. "Ok, I will." She walked up the stairs and into her room. As Yuya walked the pink haired girl to her room, he saw a red haired girl tug on him. "Is Yuzu having a nap?" She nervously asked.

"Yes, Ayu." Yuya assured her. Suddenly, Futoshi and Tatsuya came into the room. "I can't wait to become an uncle!" Futoshi squealed with delight.

"I wonder what the baby girl will look like." Tatsuya wondered. "We won't find out until she is born." Ayu answered. Yuya nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone want to see me duel?" He asked. "Yes!" Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya answered at the same time. "Ok, dueling that is!" He laughed and removed his goggles. He also took out his duel disk and walked to the arena, feeling proud. He was going to become a father, how happy could he be?

Meanwhile, Yuzu was in her room sleeping soundly until she woke up to the feeling of the water leaving her body. She sat up, feeling cramps in her back and her belly.

_Oh no, I think it's time…._ She nervously thought. "Daad…" Yuzu moaned. Shuzo then dashed up to her room. "Yuzu darling! What's the matter?" He asked.

"I think it's time…" She moaned an answer. Shuzo's mouth dropped, "Ok, let me call the midwife! Just give me a moment!" He ran out of the room. Yuzu took deep breaths.

_Breath in…Breath out…_

Later, the midwife came and observed Yuzu breathing heavily. "I think you are going along pretty well, when did you start feeling the pain?" She asked.

"5 minutes ago." Yuzu answered, feeling tired and weak. The midwife nodded, "Are you feeling any pain?" She then asked. "Yeah, I have cramps." She panted.

"Ok, we'll just start with the breathing, is your husband here?" The midwife then asked. Yuzu nodded, "He is in the arena right now." She mumbled weakly. "Well, isn't there a way to stop the duel?" She asked Shuzo.

"Yes, there is a way to stop the duel. I will shut down the power in the arena." Shuzo said and ran out of the room. The midwife sat next to Yuzu's bed, clenching her hand.

"I am going to summon my best card!" Yuya shouted in the arena. Futoshi smiled as he watched Yuya battled a robot. "Yuya is amazing." Futoshi said. Ayu nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the power shut down, erasing the lush scenery and the special effects. Ayu looked up and saw Shuzo in the electrical room. "Why did you shut it down?" The red head asked as Shuzo was running down.

"Yuya! Yuzu is in labor! You have to come over to her right away!" He screamed. Yuya stopped, "Really?" He asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes, come over right away." Shuzo ran up the stairs. Yuya's eyes widened, "Come on!" He told the kids and walked away from the arena.

Later, Yuya arrived to Yuzu's room, seeing the midwife sitting on the chair and Yuzu on the bed breathing heavily. "Yuzu…" He started. The midwife then stood up, "Are you Yuya?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yuya replied. "Well, your wife Yuzu is in labor. We are currently rolling along pretty well, but we have to get the baby out of her soon." The midwife told him.

"You'll need to be with her too. A woman in labor needs her husband's support." She told Yuya. The lady then looked at the kids, "It would be nice if the kids could leave the room because it will be graphic." She told Yuya.

The teen looked at Yuzu's father. "Can you take the kids out Shuzo?" He asked. Shuzo nodded, "Ok kiddies, we have to leave because Yuzu is in pain." He told them. Ayu looked at Yuzu with worry. "Will Yuzu chan be ok?" Ayu asked with worry.

"Yuzu will be fine." The midwife asked her. After Shuzo took the kids out, he closed the door behind him and soon, Yuya, Yuzu, and the midwife were in the room. "Yuya…" Yuzu moaned.

"It's going to be alright Yuzu, I'm here for you." Yuya comforted her. The midwife took Yuzu's tempeture. "Oh dear…" She said.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuya asked. "Is Yuzu sick?" The midwife asked. "A little bit." Yuya croaked. "Why?"

"If she is sick, she could be at risk for death." The lady explained. Yuya's face then became pale. "What's her temperature?" He nervously asked. "102.6" She answered.

"But yesterday, her temperature was 95.3!" The goggle head exclaimed. "I don't know how it rose, but there is a high chance she could die." The midwife said.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed. "What's the matter Yuzu?" Yuya asked. "My stomach hurts really badly." She wailed.

The midwife then touched her hand, "That means the baby wants to come out. Now take deep breaths." She soothed. "Breath in, Breath out."

"Breath in, Breath out." Yuya soothed. The pink haired girl breathed in and out. After a while of that, The midwife then put a face mask over her mouth. "Now it's time to push." She said.

Yuya then looked at Yuzu. "How are you feeling right now?" He asked. "My head hurts and my body feels really hot." She cried. Yuya then clenched her hand really hard. _Please let Yuzu stay alive after this birth. _He pleaded.

Throughout, Yuzu screamed and yelled as she was pushing out. After the final push, the baby came out. The midwife then cleaned the mess off of the baby and a wail escaped from the newborn.

"Congratulations. You now have a new baby girl." The midwife told Yuya. Tears came out of Yuya's eyes. "A baby girl…" He whispered.

He looked at Yuzu, who was tired, "Yuzu, did you hear that? We have a baby girl." He whispered. Yuzu weakly smiled, "Let me see her." She croaked. The midwife handed the baby over to her. "She looks like you Yuya." Yuzu then gave the baby to Yuya. The baby had green hair like Yuya and periwinkle eyes like her mother.

Shuzo then opened the door. "Are you done?" He asked. "Yes, you may bring the kids in." She told him. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya came in. "Is the baby out?" Ayu asked. Yuya nodded, "Come and see her." he told them. Ayu and the two other boys came up close.

"Wow, she looks so cute." Ayu said in awe. "What are you going to name her?" Futoshi asked. "I didn't decide a name yet." Yuya calmly replied. Suddenly, Yuzu then twitched. "Yuzu?" Yuya nervously asked.

"I'm going hon." She coughed. "You're going where?" He asked. "Somewhere and I won't come back." She replied weakly.

"No, you can't go yet! You have a baby to care with me." The goggle haired teen told her. "You care for it. I have to go…" She trailed off. Yuya's eyes widened in sadness as his wife closed her eyes. "Yuzu-chan is…" Ayu started.

"Dead." Futoshi finished. Yuya stood up. "I don't believe she is dead. She must be alive still!" He cried. He shook Yuzu's hand, but she felt empty, empty with no soul. "I'm sorry to say this Yuya, but she is dead." The midwife told him.

To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu's Death

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, Yuzu died. How is Yuya going to take things into his own hands? There will be some Yuya x Yuzu but not that much. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. **

"So s-she's d-dead huh?" Yuya stuttered. "Unfortunately, she is dead. Her heart stopped beating. But fortunately the baby seems healthy. I'm not sure though." The midwife said.

The goggle haired teen took a look at his deceased wife. She was just lying there, like nothing. "Yuya?" Ayu asked.

"Yes Ayu, what do you want?" Yuya asked.

"You didn't pick out a name for the new baby. What's its name?" She asked. Yuya was speechless. "Shuzo, hand me my baby girl."

"Ok." Yuzu's father said and handed Yuya the bundle. Yuya sat down on the closest chair and looked at his daughter. His daughter looked back at him and smiled.

"Ah!" The baby giggled. Yuya smiled sadly and thought he should name her after her dead mother, but then he suddenly remembered the conversation with Yuzu a few months back.

*FLASHBACK*

Yuya and Yuzu were walking throughout the city after leaving the local hospital for Yuzu's appointment, holding each other's hands. "What did you think of the appointment?" Yuzu asked Yuya.

"It was entertaining. I got to see my little baby girl on screen." Yuya answered. "Did you also like the part where they took all of my clothes off for checkup?" Yuzu smirked.

Yuya blushed. "Y-y-yes." He answered, looking all flustered. "Tee hee, I know you are such an immature boy." Yuzu teased. Yuya then looked into Yuzu's eyes.

"Let's go to the park to talk about this." He told her. "Good Idea." Yuzu agreed.

As they arrived to the park, they saw young children playing on the playground and their mothers glaring at the teen couple and whispering to each other as Yuya and Yuzu walked by them.

Of course Yuya and Yuzu didn't mind at all because they were used to the rude stares.

"So, what do you want to name our baby?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu chuckled and took her husband's hand. "I didn't think about it yet." She said and stroked her own belly with the other hand. "What about you?"

"I didn't think of one either, but since it is a girl, we have to give it a feminine name." Yuya said.

"I think it should relate to nature." Yuzu said and looked into Yuya's eyes. "Yuya…" She uttered. "What is it Yuzu?" The goggle haired teen asked softly.

The pink haired girl slowly closed her eyes and scooted over to her husband. She then pressed his lips onto his and kissed softly.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I think I shall name her Hana. Hana Sakaki." Yuya finally answered. "Good Choice." The midwife said as she wrote on her clipboard.

"Hana…" Yuya finally said, feeling hot tears slide down his eyes. His baby girl touched his wet cheeks. "Daa Daa." She blabbed.

"I will take good care of you." He whispered, holding the bundle.

_Weeks later…_

It was Yuzu's funeral. All of Yuzu and Yuya's family and friends were wearing their best clothes, mostly black though.

Yuya was sitting in the front, his hair was like usual, except no goggles. In front of him a black casket with a picture of Yuzu on top of it.

He could hear people whispering behind him. "It's such a shame that Yuzu died at a young age." A female voice whispered.

"I feel so bad for her parents, they must be heartbroken." Another whispered.

"What the hell? Why are children growing up faster and faster? Their bodies are not finished growing yet. They are still young."

"What was the name of the boy Yuzu married, I think Yuyo, or Yukia?"

"It's Yuya. Yuya Sakaki, The son of the legendary duelist."

"Well, if his dad is a legendary duelist, his son is sure a moron, Getting Shuzo's weak daughter pregnant. Doesn't Yuya know that?"

"If I were their parents, I would not let them marry at such a young age."

"I bet it was forced."

That was it for poor Yuya. He turned around and glared at them. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST BEING IGNORANT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YUZU DIED AT AN EARLY AGE. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO ME. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He shouted.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk." The ladies whispered and walked away. "Yuya." A familiar voice called out. The goggle haired teen turned around and saw Nobaru walking up to him.

"Hey Nobaru." Yuya greeted.

"I feel really bad for you. I know it's going to be hard to care for your baby daughter without Yuzu." He said.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard. I'm going to have to move into Yuzu's house, because that's where the baby's room is." Yuya said. "Plus, I'm a single father now."

"I saw your mom, she's pretty angry with you." Nobaru said.

"How would you know that?" Yuya asked.

"I just saw her as I was walking up. I think she said that this funeral embarrassed her in front of her friends." Nobaru said as he wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Sorry, it's just that I am really sad today." Nobaru added as he wiped his eyes as well.

"So am I." Yuya whispered and tears came out of his eyes. "Why does she have to die Nobaru? Why? It's not fair!" He sobbed.

"I know, especially since she spent a lot of time preparing the nursery." Nobaru sobbed and hugged Yuya.

After the funeral, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya came up to Yuya and Nobaru. "Why does Yuzu-chan have to die like this?" Ayu and Futoshi bawled. Tatsuya walked up to Yuya.

"Are you still going to duel, Yuya?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Probably not." Yuya answered.

Nobaru stopped crying and looked at Yuya like he was an idiot. "Seriously, why are you going to stop dueling? It has been your passion." He cried.

"Yuzu's dead now and I have my daughter to care for. I can't duel and care for a baby at the same time. It's too much work." The goggle haired teen explained.

"But Yuya…" Nobaru started. "What about your father?"

"IT'S FINAL NOBARU!" Yuya screamed and punched him. "I'M RETIRING FROM DUELING! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! MY FATHER CAN COME BACK ANYTIME!" He stomped away. "Yuya-kun! Where are you going?" Futoshi asked.

"I'm going to the hospital to pick up Hana, my daughter." Yuya yelled, trying to fight tears.

Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Nobaru watched Yuya walk away. "Poor kid…" Nobaru muttered, placing his hand on his sore cheek.

As Yuya arrived to the hospital, he sat down on a chair. "Sir, please give me your name and a reason why you are here," The nurse asked. "My name is Yuya Sakaki and I am here to pick up my daughter, Hana Sakaki, Floor 3, room 34." Yuya growled.

"Ok, let me check in." She ringed and dialed numbers on the phone. After she talked, she put the phone down. "You may go." She said.

"Thank you." Yuya stood up and walked up the stairs and into room 34. He knocked on the door and a blond haired nurse came out. "Are you Yuya Sakaki?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." The goggle haired teen nodded.

"We did a check up on Hana Sakaki, She seems perfectly healthy. Just have your wife feed her some formula or breast milk twice a day. By the way, is your wife around?" The eager nurse asked.

"My wife is dead." Yuya snarled, giving the nurse the death stare. "She died weeks ago, giving birth to my daughter."

The nurse's smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Then you can just feed her formula. We have some presents for you and Hana is here in the basket." The nurse said.

"Thank you." The goggle haired teen grumbled. He went inside the room and saw his daughter sleeping soundly in the basket. He also saw a bag filled with baby clothes, pacifiers, a bib saying Girls Rule on it, and other things.

_If Yuzu was still alive, she would have been very happy and so would I. _Yuya miserably thought. _But due to her fuckin illness that killed her, I'm going to suffer this all alone. _

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzu's death

Chapter 3

**Sayuri Lapis: To all of the Yuzu fans, I am sorry if you didn't like the fact that I killed her but this was something that I wanted to do. Yuzu and Masami are actually my favorite females in the anime so far. I do not own Yu-gi-oh Arc V.**

As Yuya arrived home to the You Show You Duel School, He saw Shuzo and everyone at the table. "You brought my sweet Hana home." He said.

"Yeah, she's asleep though." Yuya whispered.

Little Hana Sakaki then jolted and started to cry loudly. "WAAAAHHHH!"

"I'll take her to her new room, she seems sleep deprived." Yuya sighed and took the basket upstairs. He opened the door to the nursery and saw pink everywhere.

"So this is the room that Yuzu spent a lot of time preparing." He muttered. Hana continued to scream until her dad took her out of the basket and held her.

The little baby girl stopped crying and looked at Yuya's angry face. "Ah!" She slapped her dad on the cheek.

Yuya chuckled softly, his anger draining away. "I guess I can't stay angry at my little girl." He kissed her on the forehead and soon, she closed her periwinkle eyes slowly and went into a deep sleep.

"Good night my little angel." Yuya whispered and softly put her in the crib. He then covered her with a pink blanket.

After he left Hana's room, his phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw his mom's number. "Hi Mom." Yuya grumbled.

"Don't call me mom! Get your butt back home and I have a serious word with you!" She yelled.

"Ok fine. I am coming." The green and red haired teen sighed. He went downstairs. "Where are you going Yuya-kun?" Ayu asked.

"I am going back home. My mom wants to talk to me. It won't be for long." Yuya assured her.

"Ok." The redhead girl said.

As Yuya left the house, he passed by the park and saw Yuto and Masami sitting on the bench together. "Hey Yuya!" Yuto yelled out.

"Hey." Yuya muttered. "Are you feeling Ok?" Masami asked. "Not really." Yuya answered, putting his goggles on.

"You'll get over her death eventually Yuya, sadness can't last forever." Yuto said, trying to cheer him up.

"What's the little girls' name?" Masami asked, her black hair blowing.

"Hana Sakaki." Yuya answered.

"Oh, that's a nice name." Masami then stood up. "Where are you going?"

"My mom wants to talk to me about something." Yuya answered. "I bet it's not good man." Yuto commented. "Yeah, it isn't. She just called me and she sounded angry."

"Oh, ok." The black haired girl muttered. Yuya then looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go." he said and walked away.

When he arrived to house, Yuya opened the door and saw his mom waiting for him. "It's about time." She scowled. "Mom, don't get mad, Ok?" Yuya begged.

"Oh, I'm mad alright. I don't know what to say. You embarrassed me today at the funeral. It's all Yuzu's father's fault." Yuko said.

"Mom, are you going to be like those people?" Yuya groaned.

"They have a point you know. Ever since you two got engaged a year ago, you and Yuzu have been dubbed as the teen couple and everyone has been badmouthing me, and today at the funeral, everyone talked about me. I have taken all the blame instead of Yuzu's father." She sternly continued.

"So, I married Yuzu because I loved her, so what?" The goggle headed teen snapped. "Teens always do things like that."

"Yuya, you need to understand that you are still young and still have time to act like a child. Your body isn't mature to handle these things yet. Marriage and Sexuality is an adult topic." His mom lectured.

"Mom, I am mature." Yuya protested.

Yuko continued to ignore him. "And you had to go marry Yuzu and get her pregnant, now that I think about it, she died because her body was very weak and it broke down. I wanted to say no, but Shuzo didn't listen, all he cared about was satisfying his sweet Yuzu. Geez, kids these days…" She muttered, taking the baked goods people brought and putting them in the fridge.

"Are you saying that Yuzu died because of my love for her? Yuzu died of fever! She would have survived without the fever!" Yuya shouted.

"Yuya…" His mom started.

"That's it; I don't want to live here anymore." The goggle teen stood up and went up to his room. "Wait, where are you going?" Yuko asked. "Somewhere and I won't come back!" He yelled.

After he packed up, he ran out of the house, feeling angry. _No one understands me at all. _As he ran back to the You Show You Duel School, he saw Shuzo at the door.

"Are you moving in with us?" He asked. Yuya nodded. "Yep." He coldly said and went upstairs to put his suitcase into Yuzu's room.

He looked at his wife's room. It had a portrait of her on one of the walls. He opened the closet and saw her clothes.

"I'll make sure that no one touches Yuzu's items." He muttered and threw the luggage on her bed. "Fuck." He muttered and looked outside. It was starting to rain. The clouds looked gray.

Downstairs, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu were sitting on the table. "Rain Rain go away, come again another day." Ayu muttered.

"Shut up." Futoshi murmured. Shuzo came out of the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Well, it's rainy, but that doesn't mean that we should be grumpy. Want to play a game?" Shuzo asked.

"No thanks." Ayu muttered. She looked up at the ceiling and heard thumps. "Is that Yuya?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's probably the birds." Shuzo answered. "But I'll check just to make sure." He went upstairs into Yuzu's room and saw Yuya looking out of the window. "Is everything alright?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." Yuya muttured. It was starting to rain outside. "If you're wondering where Hana is, she's in her new room, sleeping."

"Oh, ok." Yuzu's father said and left the room. Yuya sighed, now that Yuzu was gone; he was left alone to care for Hana. His metal image of a family was crushed.

Part of him wanted to give her to the local orphanage, but that would be too cruel, he felt that he would disappoint his dead wife.

_Later, In the middle of the night…_

Yuya woke up to some very loud screaming coming from Hana's new room. "What is it…?" Yuya muttered. It was the 10th time he woke up in the night for Hana.

He walked into the room and saw Hana crying. "You must be hungry." He muttered softly and got the baby bottle out.

Hana eagerly sucked milk out and soon after, she yawned and fell asleep.

Yuya then went to sleep, knowing another busy day was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzu's death

Chapter 4

**Sayuri Lapis: I want to ask you all something, I got a couple reviews saying that this story is making them cry. Does it really make you sad? I will admit I cried a little while writing chapter 2 of this story. I shall also be writing a Yuya x Yuzu Hentai one shot so add me to your alerts if you are interested. Anyways, I don't own Yu-gi-oh Arc V. **

_The next morning…_

Yuya trudged downstairs, feeling tired. He barely got sleep because Hana kept crying for random things. Shuzo saw him come downstairs, "Good morning Yuya, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Barely…got…any…sleep…last…night…" The red and green haired teen muttered. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"You know today is your first day back from vacation right?" Shuzo asked, scratching his head. "What?" Yuya asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

He then looked at the calendar. It was September 2nd. Yuya vaguely remembered that his teacher said that school started back on the second of September.

"Oh no!" He screamed. "Relax, you still have an hour." Shuzo said.

"It's not that! Who's going to take care of Hana?" Yuya asked.

"I'll take care of her. I have knowledge with babies, since I raised Yuzu when she was born." Yuzu's father assured him.

"Are you sure?" Yuya nervously asked. Shuzo nodded, "I promise you that she will be fine."

"Ok." The red eyed teen answered, still unsure.

Yuya then went upstairs and walked into Hana's room. He saw his baby daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Geez, she's sleeping." He muttered. Yuya then walked downstairs to the living room. "She's still asleep, but please be extra careful with her. I can't afford to lose the baby that Yuzu died for." He warned.

Shuzo winked, "Ok, everything's going to be fine." He said. "Just go to school."

Yuya nodded and got ready for school, before he left the door, he reminded Shuzo one last time on all of the things to do and not to do with Hana and left the house.

As he walked to school, he saw to very familiar looking women walking on the sidewalk. _Hey, aren't those women from the funeral? _He thought.

As soon as the women saw him, they looked at each other and whispered into each other's ears. Yuya shrugged and walked away. When he arrived to school, he went inside of his classroom and everyone's eyes widened as they saw him enter.

"There's Yuya Sakaki." One of the girls whispered. "Oh, the Yuya that quit dueling because he wanted to take care of his daughter?" Another whispered.

"Yeah, boy do I feel sorry for him. He lost Yuzu Hiragi, the daughter of the guy that owns the You Show You Duel School."

"I feel so bad for him; being a single father with the woman he loved so much dead. He seems so much different now."

"I agree, he seems gloomy and depressed, compared to the bright and funny guy he was."

Yuya gritted his teeth; he wished he could shut them up right away.

"Alright class, just sit down in your seats and take out your summer homework you were supposed to complete." Sensei said as she entered the classroom.

Yuya gulped, _summer homework? _He didn't remember the teacher assigning homework over summer vacation. As the teacher approached his desk, she stood in front of him. "Where's your homework?" She grouchily asked.

"Uhh…I didn't complete it." He answered her; nervous about what she was going to say. "Yuya, that excuse is unacceptable. I will have you stay for detention after school to complete it." Sensei growled.

"But he couldn't do his summer homework because Yuzu died giving birth to the baby and he's raising her by himself. You want the baby to die because of lack of love?" a classmate defended.

"Yeah, what's more important, love or academics?" Another protested.

Sensei's eyes widened, "Is this true Yuya?" she asked. The red and green haired teen nodded. "Fine, but you can no longer be in my class, Please see the principal." She softly said.

"Yes ma'am." Yuya muttered and stood up from his desk. As he walked through the hallways, his fingers touched the deck in his pocket. He took out his deck. _I don't regret my decision. _He thought. _I wonder how Shuzo and Hana are doing. If that idiot does something wrong, he's going to become my meat sandwich. _

At the You Show You Duel School, Shuzo was caring for Hana, who apparently was upset. "Hana, calm down, it's ok, it's ok." He soothed the baby.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da!" She furiously screamed. "Daddy Yuya isn't here right now; he's at school right now, want to look at a picture of him?" He asked as he hung a picture of Yuya up on the wall, "There, you like it?"

The picture only made Hana scream louder. "WWWAAAHHHH!" She screamed. "Ugghh…" Shuzo groaned. "I need to call Yuya." He took out his phone and dialed Yuya's number. The young baby laughed.

Yuya sat down in a seat in the office, waiting for him to respond his name. Finally, the principal walked out of his office and noticed Yuya siting in his seat. "Ah, Sakaki-san, I was about to call you down. Come into my office." He said.

The green and red haired teen nodded and walked into his office. "Have a seat." The principal pointed to the plastic blue chair in front of his desk.

Yuya sat down. "I heard that Yuzu died giving birth to your baby daughter. It's unfortunate, but we have a special schedule for teen parents that can still get their education on time, but with an extra class." The principal said.

"What is that class?" Yuya asked, a little curious. "Parenting Class, just only for teens who have a child." He said.

"You'll get a new teacher and you will meet some brand new students." He said. "Can I still be with my old class?" Yuya asked.

There was silence for a moment. "I am sorry, but that is not allowed, over the years, we have faced discrimination of our young parents against those who are abstinent." The principal answered.

"Oh…" Yuya muttered. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Yuya, it's me, Shuzo! You need to come home, Hana's not being quiet!" He yelled. "Ok, I'll come." Yuya sighed and ended the call. "Is there something wrong?" The principal quietly asked.

"I need to go home and check on my baby." Yuya explained. "There's no problem, just after you check on her, bring her with you, I'm going to introduce you to your new class." He said.

"Ok." Yuya said as he dashed out of the office and out of the school.

Soon, he arrived to the dueling school and bashed right in. "Shuzo!" He yelled, catching his breath as hard as he could.

"You have arrived! Thank goodness, Hana was screaming because she wanted to see you!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah Yeah, Is she in her nursery?" Yuya asked. Shuzo nodded.

"Hana!" Yuya cried as he barged in. He saw the little baby crying loudly. "Sshh…Daddy's here…" He whispered, and Hana immediately stopped crying.

"Da Da!" She giggled and cuddled into her father. Yuya couldn't help but smile a little. "It's going to be alright." He soothingly said.

Shuzo then came into the room. "She seems to like you a lot." He said. Yuya nodded, "I don't know if it's kind of obvious, but whenever I mention your name, she laughs." The older man told him.

Yuya sighed and placed Hana in the wooden crib. Tears then started to come out of her eyes. "You're going somewhere with me, so be a little patient." He soothed again, stroking Hana's body.

Later, Yuya and Hana were outside alone. Hana was sitting in a carriage buckled in a belt. She wore 2 jackets, because Yuya feared that she could get a cold.

Yuya and Hana soon arrived to the academy. The principal saw Yuya and opened the door. "Welcome back, is that your baby daughter?" He asked.

The red and green haired teen nodded. "Yeah, where's the class?" He asked.

"Follow me." He muttered. Yuya strolled the carriage until they came upon a gray door. _I haven't seen that door in the school before. _He thought.

"Welcome to your new class, Yuya Sakaki." The principal said as he turned the doorknob and the door opened.

Yuya gasped.

To Be Continued In Chapter 5

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was hard to write because I have a cold right now, but I managed to get it done. **


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzu's Death

Chapter 5

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry it has been a while everyone, I was busy with the real world. I would like to thank everyone who is giving me reviews, it really keeps me going. I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Arc V. **

As the principal opened the door, Yuya gasped. Inside were a bunch of people nursing their own children.

"This is it." The principal said. As they walked in, Yuya looked around. _I didn't know this many people in this school had children to care for. _He thought.

"Doesn't it look interesting?" The principal asked. "I guess." Yuya muttered, looking down at Hana, who was sleeping soundly.

"Oohh…Is this the new student?" A brown haired woman with a big bust squealed as she walked over to the principal and Yuya.

"Yes, his name is Yuya Sakaki." The principal said. "Yuya, meet Keiko-sensei, your new teacher."

Yuya looked at her. She didn't have a bad body. "Hi." The red and green haired teen muttered. "Oh, nice to meet you Yuya, I'm Keiko, the teacher for this class. Why don't you meet your new classmates?" She suggested.

"Ok." Yuya muttered. He walked around the classroom with the stroller that Hana slept in. There were so many teenagers sitting at their desks feeding their children. They were mainly couples sitting together though, and Yuya envied them.

He even saw all of the females in the class breastfeed their babies, which made him feel a little uncomfortable. "You can sit down here." The teacher said.

Yuya nodded and sat down at his new seat. "Hnn…" Hana moaned. Yuya looked at her and took her out of the stroller. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he took out her baby bottle.

The baby girl eagerly took in the bottle and sucked on the nipple eagerly. Yuya smiled a little, "You're so cute." He whispered.

"Ahhh!" She pulled a strand of hair and giggled. "Don't do that Hana." Yuya chuckled. He looked into Hana's periwinkle eyes. "Your eyes look so much like Yuzu, your mama." He said.

"Ma?" Hana asked, looking curious. "You're just a little baby. Maybe I'll tell you when you grow older." Yuya told her.

"Yuya, we are going to begin class, if you are done feeding your baby, you may put her in the crib for her to sleep." The teacher said.

"Ok, where is the crib?" Yuya asked. "They are right here." The teacher said and led him to the next room. "Wow…" Yuya muttered when he saw rows of cribs filled with sleeping children. "I can't talk that loud because I don't want to wake up the babies." Keiko whispered.

"Ok." Yuya whispered back. He placed Hana in the wooden crib and covered her with a wooly blanket. "Sleep tight." he whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The goggle head then walked out of the room and went to his desk. "Ok, since everyone's babies are full and sleeping, we'll start class, but first, we will introduce a new student. Yuya Sakaki, stand up." Keiko said.

Everyone gasped and started to whisper. "Silence!" Keiko sharply yelled. "We don't need to be rude to our new student. Now Yuya, why don't you introduce yourself."

Yuya gulped, "Hi everyone, my name is Yuya Sakaki, I am 14 years old and I have a 1 month old daughter named Hana who my wife died giving birth to. I hope we get along well and be great friends." He greeted.

The whole class was silent. "You may go to your seat now Yuya." Keiko said. As Yuya walked to his seat, he saw someone familiar to him. _I think I saw her in the crowd a couple of times when I used to duel. Once or twice, I didn't know she had a child. _He thought.

"Ok class, we are going to begin Mathematics right now, please take out your math binders." Keiko clapped her hands.

Everyone grumbled and took out their binders. "Yuya, I have a special binder just for you!" The teacher said and walked over to his desk. "That's it?" Yuya asked. Keiko nodded, "Here you go!" She placed it on his desk.

_Man, what a pain. _Yuya thought and exhaled. He then looked out of the window. _I hope you're happy Yuzu, I bet the place you're in right now is more exciting than this place right now. _

On the streets, a tiny blue haired boy named Sora Shiunin was walking with a lollipop in his mouth. "It's good to be home right now." He happily said as he dragged his luggage.

"I wonder how Yuya and Yuzu are doing. They haven't notified me about anything while I was in Seoul." He muttered. "Maybe I should go to Yuya's home first."

As he arrived to his house, he knocked on the door, and Yoko opened the door. "Hello Sora, when did you come back?" She asked.

"Just a half hour ago, is Yuya home?" He asked. Yoko shook her head, "Yuya does not live here anymore." She said.

"What?" Sora asked, shocked. "Where does he live right now?"

"I don't know, he stormed out of my house. We got in a fight." Yoko explained. "Maybe he lives at You Show You Duel School right now." Sora suggested, munching on a chocolate bar.

"You may be right." Yoko said. "He's angry at you am I correct?" Sora asked.

Yoko nodded, "I wish I never yelled at him, but I felt so embarrassed, the women were talking about me." She said.

"Then you need to go to him and apologize." The blue haired boy said. "You're right." Yoko sighed and adjusted her green shirt.

"Can I have some of your pancakes? I am hungry." Sora then said.

It was after school, and Yuya sighed as he put all of his stuff inside his desk. "Sensei, do we have homework?" He asked.

Keiko shook her head. "Nope, your homework is to take care of Hana. We don't assign assignments because we want our students to make sure their babies are healthy and happy." She explained.

"Ok." Yuya said and walked into the room where Hana was sleeping. He picked her up gently and placed her in the stroller. Hana then woke up and yawned.

"How was your nap?" Yuya asked her. "Daaaaa!" She laughed and smiled. "Let's go home and feed you." He said and strolled her out of the classroom.

As he was walking out of the school, he saw Shingo Sawatari and his cronies, all smirking at him. "Hey Yuya!" Shingo shouted out.

"Shingo?" The red and green haired teen asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you my proper greetings loser, I heard what happened with Yuzu, and too bad I wasn't at her funeral." He laughed.

"Do you think I honestly care?" Yuya asked, looking a little annoyed.

"I guess you don't, but I guess that little stink bomb is giving you a hard time right?" One of his cronies asked.

Yuya shook his head. "My child is fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to go home." He said.

"I just want to hold your baby, may I?" Shingo asked, looking very innocent. Yuya rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you better not drop her." He said and took Hana out of the stroller and placed her in Shingo's arms.

"Wow she looks so…" Shingo started but Hana threw up on his uniform. "Awww….My LDS uniform!" Shingo whined. "It's covered in baby barf. I don't want her anymore." He handed her back to Yuya. "I know you were going to ask for my Pendulum Summon cards. I am not giving them to anyone." Yuya said.

"Damn you Sakaki Yuya!" Shingo screeched.

Yuya strolled home with Hana and gasped when he opened the door. "Sora?" He asked. The blue haired boy smiled. "I came back from the plane about an hour ago. How are ya?" He asked.

"I'm fine I guess." Yuya mumbled. Sora then looked at Hana in the stroller. "Is that the baby Yuzu gave birth to? Where's Yuzu?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Are you sure you want the answer for that?" Yuya asked, feeling guilty. Sora nodded, "So where is she?" He asked.

"She's dead." Yuya bluntly said.

Sora's eyes widened, "No way, really?" He asked. "It's true. She died the day she gave birth." Yuya explained his voice cracking.

"Oh…" Sora muttered, looking shocked. "When did she die?"

"About a month ago." Yuya said.

"That would explain why you are so gloomy. I went to your mom's house and she said you moved out of her house because you got into a fight with her, what happened?" He asked, munching on a chocolate bar.

"She said that I embarrassed her at the funeral because the ladies were talking about me and her." Yuya explained.

"Well, your mom wasn't on board with both of you doing that in the first place anyway, she only agreed because Shuzo wanted Yuzu to be happy." Sora said.

"I know, if I knew Yuzu was going to die like this, I wouldn't have gotten her pregnant." The goggle haired teen sighed.

"What's the baby's name?" Sora then asked.

"I decided to name her Hana." Yuya answered him.

Hana was sitting in the stroller, pointing at the chocolate bar. "Ahh!" She yelled.

"You want some?" The blue haired boy asked. "Don't give her chocolate, she will choke and die." Yuya said.

"I know." Sora said and walked to the dueling arena. "Wanna duel?" He asked. "I don't duel anymore. I have to care for Hana." Yuya said.

"How can you quit dueling?" Sora asked and looked at him like he was crazy. "I just don't feel like it anymore." Yuya muttered and walked out.

He took Hana out of the stroller and took her up to Yuzu's room. He walked around in circles for a while until his eyes noticed a deck of cards and a light pink duel disk.

"This is…" He started. The first card was a fairy card.

"This was Yuzu's deck." He finally said. Every time he thought about his wife, he felt heartbroken and sad.

The red and green haired teen sat down on the bed, and looked at Hana. Tears started to come down his face. "Da?" Hana asked.

Yuya ignored her and put her on the bed and put his goggles over his eyes. A knock then came on the door. "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's your mom, open up." She said. Yuya groaned and stood up to open the door. Yoko walked in and sat next to Yuya.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. "I just wanted to come and say sorry that I yelled at you, it was so wrong of me to do that. Will you forgive me?" She asked.

Yuya was silent for a moment, "I guess." He said. "Take off those goggles and look at my face." Yoko said.

He took the goggles off of his face and raised them to his head. "I accept your apology." He said. Yoko smiled, "That's my son!" She smiled and looked at Hana. "Is that your child?" She asked.

Yuya nodded, "Do you want to hold her?" He asked. "I would love to." She said. Yuya handed Hana over to Yoko and cuddled her.

"What's her name?" She asked. "Her name is Hana." Yuya answered her. "Hana reminds me of you when you were a newborn. I used to cradle you all of the time." Yoko said.

"Really?" Yuya asked. Yoko nodded and continued to cuddle Hana. "Yeah, you and Dad used to spoil me right?" He asked.

"Yep." The blond haired woman nodded. "I wish Yuzu was still alive today, and then we could have been a happy family." His voice cracked. Tears flooded out of his eyes.

"Come here. You can cry as much as you want. I know how you feel." Yoko said and placed her arm around his neck while holding Hana in the other arm.

To be continued in chapter 6

**Sayuri Lapis: What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuzu's Death

Chapter 6

**Sayuri Lapis: I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but this is the start of Part II in the story so that means Chapter 5 was the last chapter of Part I. I want to warn that there is mild smut in this chapter. I don't own Yu-gi oh! Arc V, but if I did, Yuya and Yuzu would date, which I am pretty sure it is going to happen XD. **

"What a day…" Shingo grumbled as he arrived home. "My very expensive LDS uniform is now covered in baby barf. If I see another baby today, I'm going to scream!"

As he took his uniform off and put a clean shirt on, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Even though your uniform is dirty now, your face seems to be angelic still." He told himself. After a while of looking in the mirror, he took off his shirt. "Being shirtless is way better." He said.

He then went under his bed and took out a magazine filled with pictures of idols in swimsuits and in seductive poses. "Hee Hee!" The brown haired boy giggled to himself as he flipped the pages, his personal favorites were the ones with no bikini tops.

"Shingo, darling!" Shingo's mom opened the door. "AAAHHHHHH! MOOOMMMM!" Shingo screamed. "Didn't I tell you to knock at the door?"

"Sorry, but me and your dad have something to tell you. It's going to be exciting!" She said. "Like those mood swings you have been having? And eating a lot?" Shingo asked.

"Sort of, but come down stairs and put a shirt on!" She said. "Ok." Shingo said and found the clean shirt he wore earlier. He ran downstairs and sat down on the sofa. "So what is the news?" He asked.

"Well, your dad is in the kitchen right now, he'll come." She said as she adjusted her dress. Soon, Shingo's tiny dad came in.

"Well, do you want to say it?" His dad asked her. Shingo's mom nodded. "Shingo, I am…" She started. "I am what?" Shingo started.

"I am pregnant. There will be another addition to the family." She said. "Isn't that exciting?"

Shingo just sat there, his eye twitching. "You're not joking are you?" He nervously asked. His mom and dad shook their heads.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shingo screamed and stomped his foot like a little toddler. "Shingo calm down…" His mom pleaded.

"I won't calm down!" Shingo screamed. "I like being an only child!"

Shingo's mom sighed heavily.

Meanwhile, at You Show You Duel School, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya were standing around Hana as she was staring at them.

"She looks so much like Yuya and Yuzu." Futoshi said. Hana smiled and put her hand out at Futoshi's hand. "She wants me to touch her hand." The fat kid said.

He touched the baby's hand. "She's only a month old and look at her fingers, they are like little seashells."

"You're right. She looks adorable though." Tatsuya said. Hana smiled and laughed a little bit. Yuya then came into the room.

"Yuya onii-chan!" The three children shouted at the same time. "Let me take Hana out, I need to change and feed her." He said.

"Ok." The kids said and left the room except Ayu. As Yuya was changing her, Ayu was looking at Yuya. "Yuya, may I become Hana's aunt?" She asked.

Yuya looked at her. "Do you want to?" He asked. Ayu nodded, "I love babies, and they are so cute and tiny. I always wanted to be an aunt to a tiny girl." She said.

Yuya chuckled, "I guess, since Hana is kind of attached to you." He told her. "Do you want to hold her for a while?"

Ayu nodded, "Sure." She said. Yuya handed her the tiny bundle and Ayu held her. "WAAAHHHHHH!" Hana screamed. "She's hungry; let me fill up the formula." Yuya stood up and left her room. The red haired girl looked down at Hana.

"I can't wait to become your aunt. Soon, I'll care for you and I'll be doing things that Yuya onii-chan is doing for you." She whispered. The little child then became quiet. Yuya ran into the room and handed Ayu the bottle. "When she is done drinking, call Yoko to put her back in the crib. I'm going out." He told her. Ayu nodded and started to feed Hana.

Meanwhile, at Shingo's place. Shingo was in his room. "Is there something wrong Sawatari-san?" One of his cronies asked.

"Just leave me alone." Shingo moaned. "He's upset because his mom is pregnant." One of the other cronies said.

"That's understandable, whenever Sawatari-san holds a baby; a bad thing always comes out of it." The third one said. "Today, Yuya Sakaki's daughter threw up on him."

"Oh yeah, do you remember one time where he showered a baby." The first one said. "Yeah, and the baby peed on him…" The second one said. Soon, there was snickering all over the group.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING ABOUT THAT…" Shingo started but one of his cronies elbowed him on accident. "OUCH!" The brown haired boy yelled. "Sorry Sawatari-san!" They apologized.

Yuya was on the bridge, looking at the water below him. "Life sure has changed ever since Yuzu told me that she was pregnant." He sighed.

_*Flashback*_

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed as she ran into Yuya's room. "I have something very important to tell you!"

Yuya wasn't paying attention and he was looking at his cards. "Yuya, are you even paying attention to me?" She yelled.

"Huh? Oh, hey Yuzu!" Yuya smiled and hugged her. "Come lie down on the bed with me, we need to talk." The pink haired girl said. Her face looked serious.

"We need to talk about what?" Yuya asked. "Just come here. I'm sweating, may I take my clothes off?" She asked. Yuya nodded.

Soon, they were wearing nothing but their underwear and they were under the covers. "I'm really scared to say it Yuya…" Yuzu moaned softly as Yuya buried his face in her neck. "Just say it." He told her.

"Yuya…I am pregnant. I found out this morning." She nervously said. Yuya stopped nuzzling himself into her neck and looked at her face. "Really?"

Yuzu nodded. "I really am, haven't you noticed my morning sickness and my mood?" She asked. Yuya nodded and started kissing her bare back.

"I'm happy that you told me about this. I should tell my mom, why don't you tell your dad?" He asked. "It's not that easy. Your mom isn't going to approve of this." She told him as he went back to touching her. "Don't worry, I'll find a way that she will say yes." Yuya assured her.

Later, Shuzo and Yoko were in You Show You Duel School sitting across from Yuya and Yuzu. "So what is this about?" Yoko asked.

"Do you want to say it Yuzu?" Yuya asked her. The pink haired girl nodded and took a deep breath. "I am pregnant." She finally said.

Shuzo's mouth was wide open. Yoko didn't look so happy. "My daughter is going to bear a little baby!" Shuzo shouted and danced around. "I am going to be a grandfather!"

Yoko sighed. "Yuya, I think we need to talk in private." She said. "Ok." The goggle haired teen said. "Shuzo, Yuya and I need to go home." She said.

"You can go." Yuzu told her. Yuya and Yoko nodded and left for home.

"What? You don't want the baby?" Yuya asked as he and Yoko were talking at home. "Yuya, you and Yuzu are too young to become parents. Both of you are only 14 years old." She calmly said.

"Why? I want the child; it would be cruel if Yuzu aborted it!" Yuya screamed.

"Yuya, calm down…" Yoko tried to calm him down. "I don't want to end a life that hasn't even started!" He then screamed. "Yuya, do you know that caring for a baby is a lot of work?" Yoko sharply asked him. Yuya nodded.

"You have school and dueling, you have a goal to reach the Maiami Championship. Right now isn't the best time to have a baby."

"You're right mom, but I want to keep it. To make Yuzu happy." Yuya told her.

Yoko sharply sighed. "Yuya, you are busy, you don't have time to raise a child on your own. You need money, food, clothes, and many other things." She said.

"That's it!" Yuya shouted. "I want to go back to You Show You Duel School!" He ran out of the house.

"Your mom doesn't want me to keep the baby?" Yuzu asked as Yuya told her what happened. Yuya nodded, "She says that I have things that are more important than raising a baby."

"Well, I guess she is right. I'll just abort it then." Yuzu sighed. "NO!" Yuya shouted. "DON'T DO IT!" He hugged Yuzu's belly and stroked it. "Ending a life is just awful!"

"Yuya, you have things to do, and the baby will be a burden." The pink haired girl said. "The baby won't be a burden! Keep it, for Shuzo, for me!" His voice cracked. He looked like he was about to cry.

Yuzu hesitated for a moment. "Fine." She murmured. "I'll keep the baby."

Yuya smiled. "That's my girl!" He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

_*End of Flashback*_

Yuya sighed and started to walk back into You Show You Duel School until he saw a place called Duelist Pub. "Duelist Pub?" He asked. "What is that?"

The green and red haired teen walked inside and gasped. He saw a lot of people dancing and hugging each other really hard. He decided to sit at a seat. "What do ya want?" The bartender asked. "I don't know, give me something." Yuya muttered.

"Take this." The bartender then gave him a glass of golden colored liquid. Yuya took a sip of it and spat it out of his mouth. "Is this beer?" He asked.

The bartender nodded, "If you don't like beer, I can give you a tastier drink."

"Give me a tastier drink." Yuya said. The bartender then went back and minutes later, he came out with a different drink. A drink that was blue. "This is called a margarita. Taste it."

Yuya took a sip. He could easily swallow it since it tasted good. "This tastes good!" He said. "May I have more?"

To be continued in Chapter 7

**Sayuri Lapis: Uh-Oh…What's going to happen to Yuya now?**


End file.
